


Since 1476

by jaemnoya



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Eventual Happy Ending, Immortality, M/M, Romance, Slight Drama, Temporary Character Death, immortal!jeno, reincarnating!jaemin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 16:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15998912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaemnoya/pseuds/jaemnoya
Summary: To say I have loved you for a hundred years is an understatement.I have loved you since 1476 when you performed ballet for the king1682 when you took me to the dance floor for the waltz1892 when you played the piano for the world2018 when fate brought us together again.or: Jeno is an immortal and each time, he looks for Jaemin to continue their love story.





	Since 1476

**Author's Note:**

> hi!!! i finally wrote it!!! i can finally stop writing ultimately-  
> just kidding hehe ><
> 
> this took me 12 hours to write LMAO ok not really 12 - it's app 10 HAHAHA it's already 1 am here and i am: yay!
> 
> ive had this idea since the start of august but i got so busy with school >< so now i had time and got to publish two!!!! fics!!! hurray for me!!!
> 
> ok. you can start reading now uwu

The night has just started, and so was the gathering. Slow music played across the room of ball gowns and suits, members of the elite showing off their capacity through their formal wear. The king and the queen went from one guest to another, greeting each one of them and entertaining them for a while.

“ Jeno! I am ecstatic that you could make it.”

Jeno bowed when the king shouted his name in delight. The queen bowed to him and he returned the curtsy.

“ I couldn’t miss it for the world, my lord. You are always one who throws the best parties.”

“ Indeed, I do!”

The king laughed and so did Jeno. The queen lightly slapped his arm.

“ My love, do not be so proud.”

“ What is wrong with admitting the truth? Anyway, Jeno, my boy, how is the trade going?”

“ Going smoothly as usual. If I reckon correctly, there would be new investors who would like to hold a meeting to inquire about it more next week.”

“ It seems that you have it all under control as usual, then.”

“ Yes, sir.”

“ Then I shall not worry further. Enjoy the night.”

“ Thank you, my lord. I wish you the same.”

Jeno gave them a smile and once they were onto the next guest, he let himself relax. Although he was on the good side of the king and have conversed with him several times, he could not help but get tensed over speaking to him. There was this certain aura around him that could scare anyone, even an immortal like Jeno.

Jeno was at his second glass of champagne when the king called for everyone’s attention. The music stopped, and the spotlight was on him.

“ I would like to thank everyone for making time to attend to this gathering I prepared. I hope that everyone has been enjoying themselves so far.” He received murmurs of approval. He smiled and continued. “Now, I would like to request to you, my dear guests, to take your seats as we have a special performance prepared for everyone.”

Most of the guests took their seats, while some remained by the sides of the room. Jeno was one of them. He stood across the dance floor, leaning against the wall with one hand lifted to hold his wine glass.

“ Thank you. Now, let us all welcome Jaemin with a round of applause as he will entertain us with a little ballet.”

A soft applause from the guests was heard as a beautiful brunette takes the center. Jeno raised an eyebrow at the stranger. He has never seen him before.

The male ballet dancer wore a loose, unbuttoned top and black tights. He was barefoot, Jeno noted. He stood in the center with a graceful form.

Once the violin started playing, the danseur moved with the music. His gestures were sometimes subtle, sometimes exaggerated. Every move of his was like fluid, flowing smoothly from one position to another. Every jump and land of his was filled with poise that he made every motion was done with ease. His face was full of emotion, acting out every message the dance was to deliver.

Jeno found himself watching every movement that the dancer made that he didn’t even notice that the music has ended and so was the dance. The round of applause woke him up to reality, and he joined in. The boy gave a small smile and bowed, stepping aside when the king and the queen joined him.

“ Brilliant, is he not? A genius, maybe.”

The boy bowed in gratitude. The applause has yet to end.

“ I hope everyone enjoyed his performance. We have another one for later, so I would be delighted if you stayed here a little longer.”

The dancer left the center and proceeded to the side of the room, and Jeno decided to approach the pretty boy.

“ Beautiful performance. Jaemin, right?”

The brunette looked at him with his beautiful dark eyes.

“ Yes. Thank you.”

“ I’m Lee Jeno.”

He extended his hand for a handshake, and Jaemin shook it once, then retracted his hand afterwards.

“ Would you mind if I keep you company for a while?”

“ ...Not at all.”

Jeno smiled and offered his arm to the dancer. Jaemin, although a little hesitant, took his arm anyway and followed Jeno to the garden.

“ Sorry if I had to make you leave the ballroom. I’m not entirely fond of speaking to people when there’s a crowd.”

“ I don’t mind.”

They ended up sitting on one of the stone benches.

“ You were amazing out there. I’d hate to admit it, but you got me entranced with your performance that I almost got lost while watching.”

“ Thank you, but it wasn’t anything amazing. I am just a beginner.”

“ You managed to capture the king’s attention, so you must be something.”

Jaemin only smiled, still not entirely convinced.

“ Well, enough about that. May I know more about you?”

“ I am nothing interesting, Mr. Lee.”

“ Please, call me Jeno.”

Jaemin looked at him with curious eyes.

“ Jeno, then.”

Jeno found himself smiling. He wondered why his name sounded so beautifully when Jaemin says it.

“ I’m interested in you, Jaemin. I’m not one who is easily entertained, but you managed to capture my attention. At least let me know you a little more.”

Jaemin avoided Jeno’s gaze.

“ I’m just a simple baker who dances for fun.”

“ How could a baker afford ballet classes?”

Jaemin glanced at Jeno, then looked away again.

“ I get them for free. The teacher is a close friend of mine.”

“ That makes sense. They must be nice.”

Jaemin nodded with a small smile.

“ How about you?”

“ Curious about me?”

“ It would be just fair that you tell something about yourself.”

Jeno chuckled.

“ I suppose you’re right.”

Jeno looked up to the night sky.

“ Would you believe if I tell you I’m an immortal?”

“ It’s a little too early for jokes, is it not?”

Jeno chuckled. Of course Jaemin wouldn’t believe him. It was ridiculous, but it was the truth.

“ It’s the truth. We do exist.”

Jaemin gave him a quizzical look, then nodded.

“ I believe you.”

Jeno wondered why those three words meant so much to him, but he knew, that night of 1476, he fell in love.

 

 

A beautiful melody was played by the band. Couples of different ages waltz in the dance floor, lost in their own worlds of love. Jeno simply sat on his seat, not entirely in the mood to dance with a stranger. His companion, Jaemin, was busy entertaining a flock of women, dancing with them one by one. Jaemin had always been good at socializing.

It was a slow night, and Jeno wanted to go home already. It was ridiculous for him to be in this social gathering, and the only reason why he was there was because Jaemin promised to treat him to the fancy restaurant Jeno liked. That, and Jeno couldn’t refuse when Jaemin pouted at him. Of course, he would never admit that out loud.

“ Why don’t you invite a fair lady? I’m sure you’ll find it more fun than you think. It’s just a dance.”

Jaemin encouraged him while he was on a break from all the women he was entertaining. Jeno rolled his eyes.

“ You know this isn’t my thing, Jaem.”

Jaemin chuckled then patted Jeno’s shoulder.

“ Well, I’ll be off again. I’ll be back in thirty minutes. If you’re still not having fun, I’ll stay with you.”

Jeno clicked his tongue at him and watched him walk away. He watched the other couples glide across the dance floor, eyes glued to each other the whole time. He wondered what it felt like to be in love again. It’s been a long time since he did, over a hundred years actually. Not to mention the one he fell in love with was the past of his current best friend, who is the exact opposite.

The ballet dancer he met a hundred years ago was shy and timid, always soft-spoken and gentle. Sometimes, he would catch a glimpse of his sass, but he was fundamentally a sweetheart. However, the Jaemin he is with now is different. He was a big flirt and could be pretty loud. He was confident in everything he did and always took the initiative.

In fact, the reason why they were friends is because of Jaemin taking the first step and approached Jeno. It was a ridiculous way of making friends.

_ “ _ _ You look cute. Can we be friends?” _

_ “ _ _ I beg your pardon?” _

_ Jeno was sure that this stranger knew nothing about him, most especially about the fact that he’s an immortal. He wouldn’t speak to him this casually. _

_ “ _ _ I’m bored. I want new friends, and I saw you. Do you think you have time to entertain me?” _

_ Jeno found the stranger odd but decided to amuse him for a while. Maybe their meeting, albeit weird, was a work of fate. _

Jeno’s thoughts were interrupted when a brave young lady approached him.

“ Excuse me, but,” she looked back, then at Jeno again. “May I request for a dance?”

Jeno wasn’t planning on entertaining anyone but Jaemin and anyone remotely important, but he didn’t want to come off as rude to this young lady, who was definitely just dared to ask him. He stood up and offered his hand, then led her to the dance floor.

It was a brief moment, and Jeno wouldn’t admit it out loud but it was somewhat enjoyable. The view from the dance floor was a little different from the view he had from the tables, and he wouldn’t mind seeing it again.

He led back the young lady to her group and bowed. The fair maiden curtsied back at him, then he walked away to leave. He went back to sitting down and crossed his arms. He wondered if Jaemin was anywhere near “done”. He glanced at his watch. It has yet to reach midnight, he noted. He wished time would flow a little faster, so Jaemin could return to him and entertain him for the rest of the night.

He wondered if he was just getting old or perhaps bored of humans, having lived for a hundred years with them, that he found no entertainment in this party. He has heard this music countless of times, and he has recognized several designs of the ball gowns from parties of fifty years ago. It was amusing at first, but by now he wasn’t as entertained as before.

“ Jeno, I’m back~ I saw you dancing with Lady Erica a while ago.”

“ You know her?”

“ I know every girl in town. I’m surprised you don’t! You’re an immortal, are you not? You should know her.”

“ You can’t expect me to recognize everyone, Jaemin. I spend my days locked up in my room for the past few years.”

“ And that is why I always invite you to go out. You need some sun. Look at your pale skin.”

Jeno rolled his eyes.

“ I’m still bored.”

“ You’re no fun.”

“ Yet you still invited me here.”

Jaemin stuck his tongue out at him, then thought of an idea. He smiled then offered his hand.

“ Wanna dance?”

“ That’s ridiculous.”

“ Someone’s shy. Don’t worry, it won’t be here.”

Jaemin took Jeno by his wrist and dragged him outside. Jeno found this situation oddly familiar, but at the same time, it was so different. He wondered how this one would go.

Jaemin dragged him to the open space of the garden, then took Jeno by the waist. He looked at Jeno with a small smile.

“ Follow my lead.”

The dance was nothing complicated, just swaying from side to side and a few steps here and there. Jaemin kept Jeno close and for the whole time, his gaze were on him. Jeno wondered if Jaemin did the same to the other girls. Knowing him, he must have.

“ I’ve… always wanted to do this.”

Jaemin whispered, resting his forehead on Jeno’s shoulder.

“ Do what?”

Jeno asked back with a whisper.

“ Dancing under the moonlight.” Jaemin lifted his face to look at Jeno straight in the eye. “With the person I love.”

Jeno wondered if it was the stars of the night or the tiny lights that lit up the garden that made Jaemin looked absolutely ethereal at that moment. His eyes gaze would switch from Jeno’s eyes to his lips in every second, but never did he try to look away. Jaemin’s gaze was like Jaemin himself - straight-forward and doesn’t look back.

Jeno found himself leaning his forehead on Jaemin’s.

“ You’re an idiot. You think an immortal like me could fall for a young mortal like you?”

“ Worth a shot.”

Jeno laughed, not at Jaemin but rather himself.

Who was he kidding? He already fell in love with Jaemin months ago.

It’s just that, tonight of 1682, he was ready to admit it to the stars.

 

 

It was one of those usual Sundays when Jeno had nothing to do that he ended up going through several pictures he kept in an album. All of them contained him and Jaemin’s reincarnations. Most of the pictures were drawn, as cameras had yet to exist before. The photographs he had were still few, but he told himself that he’ll have more of them in the future.

It had been somewhat like a routine for him that it was scary to think about it. When he first met Jaemin during the time when he was a ballet dancer, he never would’ve guessed meeting him. On the second meeting, when Jeno was a flirt, he thought it was fate that brought them back together. On the latter meetings, he was already searching for him.

In one reincarnation, he actively looked for Jaemin. He hoped to see him again, to prove to himself that Jaemin does reincarnate. A little part of him wished that Jaemin could at least recognize him but making new memories with him wasn’t so bad. Jeno found himself falling in love with Jaemin all the same, no matter who he was in that reincarnation.

The hardest part was letting go, when Jaemin’s lifespan finally ends. Jeno found himself locking up in his room, not eating for days and simply bawling his eyes out. One time, he told himself he’ll stop looking for him, because it was getting too painful to see him again and remember all the good times he had with his previous reincarnation. However, fate has its ways to bring them back together.

Jeno almost gave up on the previous reincarnation, because Jaemin’s life was cut too short. He blamed himself for allowing that accident to happen and swore he’ll never get himself involved with Jaemin anymore.

Except, the next Jaemin came knocking onto his door, literally.

“ Going through them again?”

Jeno jumped in his seat at the sudden voice. Jaemin has apparently entered his room. The boy sat next to him and rested his chin on Jeno’s shoulder.

“ You literally haven’t changed. How did you even keep the same face all these years?”

“ Didn’t I explain that to you before?”

“ Yeah, I know. You can change the way you look anytime you want.”

Jaemin held Jeno’s hand.

“ Thank you for coming into my life.”

“ So sudden?”

“ I know… you’re still bothered by it.” Jaemin caressed Jeno’s hand with his thumb. “You told me you didn’t want to get involved with my reincarnations anymore but-” Jaemin sat straight to look into Jeno’s eyes. “You’re the best encounter I’ve ever had.”

Jaemin leaned to place a soft peck on Jeno’s lips.

“ Feeling better?”

“ How did you know I was down?”

“ You normally check the album when you’re sad, sweetie.”

Jeno chuckled. He wondered if this Jaemin is just observant, or some of his memories of Jeno retained that he knows him too well at this point.

“ Now, get up. Tonight is a special night, and we cannot miss it.”

Jaemin got up and pulled Jeno up with him. Jeno smiled.

“ How could we miss it? You were invited to play in the biggest stadium in the world.”

Jaemin chuckled, then his smile turned a little sad.

“ I just hope I won’t mess up.”

Jeno shook his head and held both of Jaemin’s hand.

“ You won’t, my love. You’ll be amazing out there.”

Jaemin looked into Jeno’s eyes and found strength in him.

“ Thank you.”

The night came and Jaemin was at backstage while Jeno was at the front seat, praying for his best. The brunette was playing with his fingers nervously as the introduction was almost at the end and his name is about to be announced. When his name was finally called, he pushed himself to walk in the middle and receive the microphone. He looked around the crowd.

“ Good evening, everyone.” He started. “I will make this quick, I promise.” He earned a few chuckles from the crowd. “I am greatly honored to be invited for this event, and even more because I was invited to play for each and every one of you. It has been my biggest dream to perform on such a big stage and tonight, it’s finally coming true. With that, I shall start. Please enjoy.”

As Jaemin took his seat and calmed his breathing, there was a round of applause from the crowd. His fingers hovered over the keys and after another deep breath, he started playing the piano. His fingers danced over the white and black keys so perfectly, watching them move was already like art. Jaemin felt the music flow through him as he created it through the fluid movements of his fingers.

The crowd was silent, enjoying the music that Jaemin played for them. Jeno had his eyes closed, listening to the melody that was filling the whole auditorium. He felt so proud as the song went on. He could remember Jaemin going through a slump while he was in the process of making the song. He could remember the sleepless nights. He could remember how Jaemin would cry in frustration because he couldn’t find the perfect melody.

Jaemin has gone through so much to make this piece. There were so much crumpled papers in their place as Jaemin couldn’t get satisfied of his creations. There were even songs that didn’t even sound good. Jaemin almost wanted to quit.

However, Jaemin didn’t give up, and now he’s performing his masterpiece for the world.

Jeno felt like tearing up when the song ended, and he let the tears flow as he stood up with the rest of the crowd to applaud. Jaemin played this countless of times while Jeno was around, but this one was the best one yet. No mistakes, no delays. Everything flowed smoothly.

Jaemin stood up and went to the center to bow deeply to the crowd. The applause went louder and when he stood up, he had the biggest smile on his face. He waved his hand then bowed again. When he got up, he shouted the loudest “thank you” he could give. He couldn’t contain his wide smile. He was just ecstatic.

Jeno couldn’t help but swoon over Jaemin. He looked radiant under the spotlight, and his beautiful smile made it even better. He wiped his tears and placed his hand over his heart.

On 1892, Jaemin played for the world, and Jeno found himself falling in love deeper than he could ever imagine.

 

 

Years passed and Jeno dreaded the following days. Jaemin slowly started getting weak, and at some point, he could not even walk around the entire park without feeling exhausted. Jaemin started to get sicklier and not long after, he could no longer leave his bed.

Jeno eventually learned how to play the piano for Jaemin, just so that his lover could listen to it when he wants to. Jaemin’s fingers could no longer play the keys like before, and that was too frustrating for him that he completely stopped playing. Still, the pianist would miss the sound of the instrument, so Jeno learned to play it so he could play a simple tune when Jaemin wants to hear it once more.

Jaemin was sleeping more these days, Jeno noted. When he was awake, he was always sleepy and coughing. Jeno only watched him with pained eyes as his lover’s life slowly deteriorated right in front of him. Jaemin requested that he would not be brought to the hospital, and simply move onto his after life in his bed. Jeno could not do anything but fulfill his last request.

On Jaemin’s last day, Jeno was holding his hand, his thumb gently caressing the back of his hand while Jaemin tried to stay awake a little longer. Jeno hummed a soft tune for Jaemin, hoping that at least when he passes away, he would be hearing a beautiful melody of his love.

“ J-Jeno?”

“ Yes, my love?”

“ I-I love.. you s-so much. I-I’m s-sorry for... a-always l-leaving you l-like t-this.”

Jaemin struggled to say every word clearly, his breathing uneven and his voice failing him. Jeno shook his head and kissed Jaemin’s hand.

“ Nana, there is no need to apologize. This is inevitable. I knew this from the very start, but I still took this chance because-” Jeno kissed Jaemin’s hand again “because I love you.”

Jaemin looked at him weakly.

“ I can… I can… I can feel it…”

“ It’s okay, Jaemin. You don’t have to think about me.” Jeno kissed Jaemin’s temple. “You can finally rest.”

“ I-I love you so much, Jeno.”

“ I love you too, Jaemin. Always and forever.”

Jaemin closed his eyes and slowly, his breathing halted and soon enough, he took his last breath. Jeno sighed and stared at Jaemin’s now lifeless body. It was another death. It wasn’t as painful as before, but it still hurt him nonetheless. Jeno loved Jaemin with all his heart, and to watch him die in his arms for another time was painful. Jeno leaned to whisper.

"Whether you are a graceful ballerino, a flirty stranger, a simple baker, a sly delivery boy,  a travelling bard, or a hardworking pianist, you will always be the love of my life."

Jeno kissed Jaemin's forehead, lifeless once again.

"Farewell, my love, ‘til your next reincarnation."

 

 

It was after lunch time, and Jeno plopped himself back on the couch. He looked back at Jaemin, who was rinsing the last plate. He smiled at the figure. Out of all the reincarnations, this one could be his favorite. The boy was pretty domestic - knowing how to cook, cleans the house - and he was the sweetest Jaemin he has ever met. The cutest part? He was always smiley.

Jaemin placed himself on the empty space of the couch, then snuggled onto Jeno. Most of their free afternoons were like this, just them cuddling on the couch until one of them gets bored and wants to move. On most days, they just spend the whole afternoon on the couch and they would only move once Jeno starts whining that he’s hungry.

Jeno played with Jaemin’s fingers, intertwining them with his and getting amused how they would interlock so perfectly with each other. He believed that he and Jaemin were fated for each other, having ended up falling for each other every single time, but he couldn’t help but still feel amazed and lucky whenever he gets further proof of it.

Jaemin smiled as Jeno planted soft kisses on his hands and fingers. He giggled when he felt ticklish, lightly kicking Jeno when he’s becoming a big tease. Jeno wrapped his arms around Jaemin and pulled him close. He wished his days were more like this, just pure cuddles and no problems. He knew that was impossible, yet he kept on believing because with Jaemin, anything was possible.

“ You’re so beautiful.”

Jeno blurted out, causing Jaemin to blush.

“ And you say I’m cheesy, Mr. I-am-600-years-old.”

“ Stop that. You make it sound like I’m an old man.”

“ You are, Jen. That’s why you’re so boring.”

Jeno rolled his eyes, then looked at Jaemin again.

“ But seriously, you’re beautiful.”

“ Stop that.”

“ You always fascinate me with your features.”

“ Stop.”

Jeno cupped Jaemin’s cheek with one hand.

“ I love you so much.”

“ Why are you being like this? You’re going to make me cry again.”

Jaemin pouted, then his face slowly fell.

“ ...I don’t want to ask this but… Do you tell this to your past lovers as well?”

Jeno was taken aback by the question, but he managed to let out a chuckle.

“ Can’t say I haven’t.”

Jaemin was the one who asked for it, yet he wasn’t sure how to take in the new information he got. He let out a sigh then looked away.

“ When… When I die… Will you find someone else to replace me?”

Jaemin sounded so broken, so sad, yet all Jeno did was chuckle again. Jaemin frowned at him.

“ Must be nice to be an immortal. You can go from one mortal lover to another-”

“ Jaemin, would you like to know about my past lovers?”

Jaemin gave him a quizzical expression.

“ ...Will I hate it?”

“ I would never intentionally hurt you, Nana. Come. It’s about time to show you anyway.”

Jaemin squeaked when Jeno scooped him up. He clung to his neck in fear of getting accidentally dropped. He whined to Jeno of not even giving him any time to prepare himself, yet all the immortal did was laugh at him. When they entered the bedroom, Jeno gently placed Jaemin on the bed then got the box that rested by the door.

“ I’ve always wondered what that contained.”

“ Well, now you can see it.”

Jaemin’s eyes widened.

“ ...Really?”

“ Go ahead, love. Open it.”

Jaemin’s hands started to tremble as he reached for the lip. When he pulled it up and placed it on the side, he saw a piece of paper.

On it were the words _"_ _ Since 1476"   _ handwritten in a pretty penmanship.

Below it was an album. Jaemin looked at Jeno, who gestured at him to continue.

Inside the album were hundreds of pictures of Jeno and another boy who looked too familiar to Jaemin. They were kissing, hugging, cuddling, dating; all in different time periods. Some seemed like from the 1860s, some seemed to be from the late 1990s. There were drawings that had the dates 1480, 1590, 1682, and so much more. They were all so different yet filled with the same love and affection in their eyes.

Jaemin scanned through all the pictures and laid his eyes on the last one. It was him and Jeno, celebrating Pride Month. Both of them were widely smiling at the camera, Jaemin's face painted in rainbow while Jeno's hair was dyed in different hues. It was at that moment when the truth hit Jaemin.

"...Are these... all... you and me...? Is this boy... me?"

Jaemin went through the pictures again and the more he looked, the more he saw the similarities between the boy and him. He noticed the handwritings on the pictures - they were Jeno’s. He stared at the boy’s face and indeed, it was him. However, it wasn’t exactly him, but his reincarnations.

"You have always been my love. From our first dance under the moonlight till today, you have my heart."

Jaemin’s eyes were filled with tears and he placed the album to the side, hugging Jeno afterwards.

“ ...All this time… you have always loved me?”

“ Ever since I met you, I have always searched for your next reincarnation, Nana.”

“ Oh my… Oh my god.”

Jaemin pulled away from the hug and covered his mouth.

“ ...T-This is amazing.”

Jeno smiled.

“ You’re amazing, Jaemin. You were so different in every time we meet again, yet you always manage to win my heart.”

Jeno kissed Jaemin’s hand.

“ I have always loved you, Jaemin.”

Jaemin wiped his tears and smiled.

“ I’m sorry for doubting you.”

“ Not at all, love.”

“ Thank you, Jeno.”

Jeno raised his eyebrow.

“ For what?”

“ For always making my lifetime a beautiful one.”

Jeno chuckled. 2018 Jaemin is definitely his favorite.

**Author's Note:**

> ah >< i tried my best in writing this. im sorry if it seemed like i was avoiding writing some details (i really was HAHAHA i didnt want to research terms anymore T-T) i hope i did well.
> 
> n e ways let's talk on cc (nailuluuu) or twt (ilovejaemina)!! send the hate (on the fic, not me jfc) there, not here uwu
> 
> i hope you liked it!!!! tell me about it in the comments hihi


End file.
